Ōganosuke Yogi
|romaji = Yogi Ōganosuke |hobbies = Unknown |likes = Unknown |dislikes = Unknown |dreams = A world that is centred around martial artists}} Ōganosuke Yogi is the Leader of the Hachiō Danzaiba, which presumably also makes him leader of Yami's Armed Division. Ōganosuke is considered Invincible, a legend, and one of the few fighters in the martial arts world who is considered to be on par with the Elder of Ryōzanpaku. Nearly anyone that's been involved deeply in the martial arts world knows about him. Appearance Yogi is clad in dark blue, seemingly "kimono-like" attire, he wields two swords, which apparently is very distinguishing. One is a standard katana, and the other is a wakizashi. His hair is grey. He is also incredibly muscular, with his muscles being visible through his clothing, and they in fact fill out the usually loose style of clothing he wears. Through a silhouette, it can be seen that Yogi is also an elderly man, presumably in the same age range as the Elder, having a similar moustache and a longer beard. Overall, Ōganosuke's appearance resembles a dark version of the Elder, but his face and eyes are never clearly seen. Personality He is a very confident man, luring Hayato Fūrinji to an island to for a fight, which is impressive considering Hayato's title and reputation. He also seem to be calm and unfazed while fighting with Fūrinji and even when he was confronted by the fact that his blade had no killing intent he didn't seem to be worried or concerned. He has shown an ability to admire the power and skill of his enemies as shown when Hayato managed to avoid his swords. As member of Yami Ōganosuke Yogi is one of those who believe in the Satsujinken and see it as the true way of martial arts and despises those who do not practice martial arts. He was shown to hate his matches being interrupted by others as seen when a fox bit him to aid the Elder. He would have killed the fox in a fit of rage hadn't the Elder interfered. Skills Ōganosuke Yogi is considered a legend in the world of martial arts and invincible, a feat only the Elder of Ryōzanpaku is able to hold on to. The fact the entire Hachiō Danzaiba members needed him to face the Elder alone as a diversion says a lot on his skills. In fact, Ōganosuke Yogi was actually able to land a cut on the Elder's shoulder, an amazing feat as no other fighter, not even Silkwat Jenazad, the only other man who could give the Elder a hard time, could land a blow on him in a serious fight, marking Ōganosuke as the only fighter to ever injure the Elder (though the Elder did drop his guard for a moment). The Elder himself admitted that Ōganosuke is a terrifying opponent. *'Master Swordsman': As the leader of the Hachiō Danzaiba, Ōganosuke is considered to be one of if not the strongest weapon users in Yami's armed division. Ōganosuke is considered a living legend in the world of martial arts and was even considered as "Invincible". Ōganosuke's specialty is that of dual wielding that employs the daishō, a pair of blades comprised of a katana and a wakizashi. While being a Legendary Master the concept of having to engage in a fight, Yogi is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of underworld of Martial Arts. He is a highly adaptable combatant, as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, letting him switch them between his hands. Yogi usually swings with more strength in his left hand than his right, however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, allowing him to surprise his opponent. The best example of Yogi prowess is his ability to fight on even grounds with Hayato Furinji, The Elder of the Ryōzanpaku without killing intent, a level of which few people are able to even hope to come close to. *'Immense Sei Ki': Ōganosuke has a monstrous amount of ki, enough to put even someone of Hayato Fūrinji's level on edge even though he is regarded as "The Invincible Superman". The Elder noted that not only is his ki potent enough to swallow an island whole, but he also noted that Yogi had completely mastered his use of ki, comparing it to the ki of nature itself, as it's capable to greatly affecting the weather around him. *'Immense Physical Prowess:' While a weapons master, Ōganosuke also has immense physical strength, speed and stamina, enough to fight toe-to-toe with the Elder and keep him restrained in combat for an entire week without any signs of fatigue. *'Immense Speed:' Ōganosuke was shown to possess an incredible speed that on par with the Elder as shown in his battle with the Elder as he was able to keep up with the Elder's speed. Another example is that when it didn't take him long to return to his battle with the Elder after catching and eating a fish and the Elder himself commented on Ōganosuke speed by saying: "already here?" *'Immense Endurance:' Ōganosuke Yogi's endurance is so great that he fought and held his own against Hayato Fūrinji for a whole week without sleeping or any sign of being weakened and with only eating few small creatures for basic nourishment. He also took a direct hit from Hayato's Fūrinji Ninryoku Gōkenha that sent him flying to the ground yet recovered in mere moments to continue fighting (though he did manage to block it with his swords and thus reduced some of the damage). Yami/YOMI Saga The Eternal Sunset Arc He uses a subordinate, Seitarō Raigō to lure Hayato Fūrinji to an island. Seemingly to "trap" and keep him on the island by means of fighting and faces off against Hayato. Their battle lasts for a whole week while neither let up on them as the Elder tries to get nourishment. Eventually, the Elder discovers that Ōganosuke is just holding him on the island after discovering his blades have no killing intent. Much time later the two are still fighting, both shown to be amazed by the other abilities. When an opening for food show itself both take it. Ōganosuke catch a hawk and Hayato catch a fox. However, Hayato, who saw that the fox is still young and it's family are looking at him, he let the fox go which gave Ōganosuke an opening to cut Hayato shoulder. Hayato tells his opponent that he will impart some wisdom on him, Ōganosuke asks "what is this wisdom?" Hayato says that "impatient individuals tend to leave this world prematurely" and the two resume their fight. For some time Ōganosuke couldn't find or sense Hayato and searched the source of a noise thinking that its Hayato who is preparing for an attack against him. However, when he found his opponent he was shocked to see him sleeping and the noise was just his snoring. Hayato awakens and attacks as he reveals he had eaten and slept for an hour thus he replenished his strength. However, Ōganosuke despite not eating or sleeping for and hour was still strong enough to fight back and was able to injure Hayato. Hayato showed that he is impressed by Ōganosuke abilities and Ganosuke stated that trying to kill an opponent while risking one like is a perfect situation for the killing fist. However, Hayato replayed by saying that he is not aiming for Ōganosuke's life, but everyone's life and world peace which caused Ōganosuke to ask his opponent if he was considering himself to be a martial artist. That caused Hayato to call his opponent a fool and peace is what martial arts existed for. Both prepare and use the same technique with both landing hits and cuts on the opponent. However, Ōganosuke was still superior due to Hayato not trying to kill him, but the fox that Hayato spared previously came to his aid and bit Ōganosuke. In rage, Ōganosuke attempts to kill the fox, but Hayato stops him and delivers a powerful strike. Hayato took the chance from the opening and left the island while telling his opponent that they should meet again. Despite not being able to finish the match, Ōganosuke was satisfied knowing that the war was settled. 'Trivia' *Ōganosuke is currently the first, and the only fighter in the series to have given the Elder an injury. *He is one of two people in the series that have been mentioned to be on par with Hayato Fūrinji and be able to give him a hard time during a fight, the other being Silkwat Jenazad. *Due to his choice of weapon as well as appearance, Ōganosuke may possibly be a homage to Miyamoto Musahi who is also considered a legendary master in real life. *He was the only member of the Hachiō Danzaiba who was not shown with a disciple however considering that every other member had a disciple, it's possible that he was just never revealed. *His fighting style appears to be the Niten Ichiryū the sword style of the legendary samurai who was called Kensei (Sword Saint) *Yogi, despite being the second strongest character in the series, only appeared in 4 chapters with chapter 566 being the only chapter that was fully dedicated to him, while in his debut chapter he only appeared in 2 panels. *Some translations erroneously transcribe his name as Ganosuke Yokio(u), instead of the correct Ōganosuke Yogi. Battle Log *Vs Hayato Fūrinji (Lost, as admitted by Yogi himself) Gallery Ganosuke.jpg|First appearance yogiouganosuke-profile.jpg|Ōganosuke Yogi's profile from the guidebook E0180000.jpg|Ōganosuke vs Hayato Yougiouganosukename.png|Name in kanji (Battle 554) Category:Legendary Master Category:Satsujinken Category:Weapon User Category:Male Category:Yami Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character